The Church of Dawn
The Church of Dawn is a holy order based out on the east coast of Arathi Highlands on a small farm, purposing themselves in the betterment and salvation of the less fortunate all across the Alliance. Though they are not very large compared to most orders, the Church continues to seek out those who need help most while also forming relationships with other holy groups that are tied to the Church of the Holy Light. =History= ---- As the Legion came crashing down on to Azeroth, Jhatolun, an Aldor Draenei Anchorite, grew worried. For many years, he had fought along side his kin in his former homeworld of Draenor in Shattrath City and beyond, only to be crushed time and time again. He lived in Dalaran for many months, healing the sick and injured to make ends meet day by day. Silently, he waited for the day Azeroth would crumble beneath the mighty foot of the Burning Legion. However, this all changed when the Anchorite met a man by the name of Ulf Blomgren. Speaking with him in the local tavern in the mage district of Stormwind City on a temporary reprieve from his duties in Dalaran, Jhatolun learned that Ulf was a man with a dark past. He was a mercinary and a petty criminal, knowing nothing of the Light and nothing of compassion, trying to make ends meet by fulfilling potentially risky and unjust contracts. This man inspired Jhatolun, for he knew that the Light could redeem anyone and anything. He brought Ulf to the Stormwind Cathedral and taught him the basics about the Light, hoping that one day his life would change. A few weeks later, Ulf returned to Jhatolun with a few of his closest friends, announcing that he had renounced his role as a mercenary. He and his friends then pledged their loyalty to Jhatolun, calling to him as their mentor. Together, the small group ventured across the Eastern Kingdoms in search of a sanctuary to claim for themselves. Once upon the grounds of the Quel'danil Lodge, Jhatolun and his new disciples agreed that that place would be a safe haven for their group. With the blessing of the Light and his new friends, the once doubtful Anchorite declared the formation of the Church of Dawn, and adopted the mantle of its leader as Grand Anchorite. About a month later, the Church of Dawn grew large enough for Jhatolun and his Holy Council to determine a place suitable to them as a legitimate holy grounds. Once more, they took to the skies and to the seas aboard Ulf's new ship, The Redemption, and discovered a small, abandoned farm on the east coast of the Arathi Highlands. After a ritual was completed to consecrate the land, the grounds and the small buildings that resided on it became known as the holy grounds of the Chapel of the Rising Sun, which now serves as their present base of operations while they continue to grow. =Structure= ---- The structure of the Church is simple, but vastly different from most holy groups that follow a more traditional path. The Church of Dawn follows the philosophies that all faiths that worship the Light may be apart of the Church of Dawn, and thusly their ranks are not discriminatory; rather, they are designed so that no matter how one would worship the Light, the title they bear would hold true to them regardless. Members of the Church start of as Initiates until proven loyal, to which they then receive the honorary title of Peacemaker or Cleric. Once they are prepared to aid the Church in expanding its numbers, they are enlisted as Missionaries. The Ambassadors and the Holy Council sit above those groups, while the Grand Anchorite leads all. Ranks Initiate * New members to the Church * No responsibilities * Must prove their loyalty to advance Peacemaker * Defenders of the Quel'danil Lodge and protectors of the members of the Church and the weak * Must uphold order in situations where conflict begins to arise * Receives direct orders from the Holy Council and the Grand Anchorite Cleric * Healers, caregivers, and preachers of the Light * Is expected to go out of their way to help even a random stranger in need of healing, cleansing, etc. * Receives direct orders from the Holy Council and the Grand Anchorite Missionary (Recruiter) * Still holds their previous title of "Peacemaker" or "Cleric" and is expected to uphold those same duties * Goes out to find potential new initiates to the Church of Dawn * Preaches the wisdom of the Light to those willing to listen * Receives direct orders from the Holy Council and the Grand Anchorite Ambassador (Junior Officer) * Still holds their previous title of "Peacemaker" or "Cleric" and is expected to uphold those same duties * Goes out to find potential new initiates to the Church of Dawn * Holds the power to create and host events on behalf of the Church of Dawn * Recieves direct orders from the Grand Anchorite, sometimes the Holy Council Holy Council (Senior Officer) * Manages the Church of Dawn during the absence of the Grand Anchorite * Aids the Grand Anchorite in vital decisions * Holds the duty of either a Cleric or Peacemaker, though it is not always their number one priority * Also holds the same duties as an Ambassador * Only ''takes orders from the Grand Anchorite '''Grand Anchorite (Guild Master)' * Holy Leader of the Church of Dawn * Final decider of all choices and matters within the rest of the leadership, be they Holy Council or otherwise * The official diplomat of the Church of Dawn in regards to relations with other orders of interest * Recruits new members and passes judgement upon questionable additions to the Church to determine their worth * Serves as both a Peacemaker and a Cleric to those in need =Recruitment= ---- (If you would like to join the Church of Dawn, please feel free to send a private message in game to one of the contacts listed above. We will need to hold an IC interview with you, and we may also need to ask you a few OOC questions on the side. We do not accept Death Knights, Warlocks, Shadow Priests, or Demon Hunters. We do accept Discipline priests despite their dabbling in shadow magic.) Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Roleplaying Guides